footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Nacer Chadli
| cityofbirth = Liège | countryofbirth = Belgium | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = 1.87 m (6 ft 2 in) | position = Winger | currentclub = Tottenham Hotspur | clubnumber = 21 | youthyears = 1994–1998 1998–2005 2005-2007 | youthclubs = JS Thier-à-Liège Standard Liège MVV | years = 2007-2010 2010-2013 2013- | clubs = AGOVV Apeldoorn Twente Tottenham Hotspur | caps(goals) = 89 (28) 84 (25) 15 (1) | nationalyears = 2010 2011- | nationalteam = Morocco Belgium | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) 18 (2) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Club career Apeldoorn Chadli played his youth football at JS Thier-à-Liège, Standard Liège and MVV Maastricht. In the summer of 2007, he was contracted by Dutch second division club AGOVV Apeldoorn, who scouted him at MVV's youth academy. Here he was considered an emerging talent. When Chadli was tested for the first time by AGOVV, he went under the alias "Kaliffe," because technical manager Ted van Leeuwen was afraid other clubs would show their interest.3 Chadli scored his first goal in professional football for AGOVV, in a match against FC Volendam. Twente Chadli playing for Twente in 2011 In the summer of 2010, Chadli signed with FC Twente, and in the ensuing season became a first team player for the then reigning Eredivisie champions.4 His first Eredivisie goal was the winning one away at title rivals PSV.5 He made his European and Champions League debut in a 2–2 home draw against Internazionale on 14 September in the competition's group stage.6 On 29 September, he scored his first Champions League goal away at Tottenham Hotspur (4–1),7 and on 2 November scored his second at Werder Bremen in a 0–2 away victory.8 He later scored again in the Champions League against Tottenham from a free-kick on 7 December, the goal securing a draw for Twente at home, 3–3. Tottenham Hotspur On 21 July 2013, Tottenham Hotspur agreed a deal with Twente to sign Chadli for a transfer fee of £7 million.9 The club confirmed that subject to agreement of personal terms and a medical, Chadli would join the Spurs squad for pre-season training in Hong Kong.10 On 23 July, the club confirmed that Chadli had joined the squad which was participating in training sessions prior to the club taking part in the 2013 Premier League Asia Trophy.11 Chadli finally agreed terms on 26 July and became an official Tottenham player, later making his Spurs debut in a 5–2 friendly defeat to AS Monaco on 3 August.12 He made his Premier League debut on 18 August, the first match of the 2013–14 season, against Crystal Palace in a 1–0 win,13 then scored his first Premier League goal on 12 February 2014, a 0–4 win away to Newcastle United.14 On 24 August 2014, the second matchday of the 2014–15 season, Chadli scored twice as Tottenham defeated Queens Park Rangers 4–0 at home.15 This was the start of a run of good form for Chadli, who went on to score several goals, including one against Tottenham's North London rivals Arsenal. The run of form, however, was cut short by injury, and before he could return to form, tragedy struck his family after his father died. Chadli slowly returned to form, scoring two goals in two matches against Newcastle United and Southampton, respectively, in late April to take his season total to 12, ten in the Premier League. Chadli increased his tally to 11 Premier League goals by rounding the goalkeeper in a 2–0 victory against Hull City on 16 May 2015. External links Category:Midfielders Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. players Category:Players Category:Belgian players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players